


I Am Lost

by Constantine_You_Owe_Me



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: F slur, Homophobia, Restraint, Traumatic Haircutting, Traumatic act, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantine_You_Owe_Me/pseuds/Constantine_You_Owe_Me
Summary: Damien meets some old "friends" from his college days that are quick to show their true colours leaving the man with a trauma he will likely never shake off.
Relationships: Damien Bloodmarch/Dadsona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I Am Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago but I figured it would be best to upload this to the archive for memories sake. I did some editing but I wanted to leave it in as original state as possible. Mostly because I want to see how much the way I write has changed over the last few years.

I Am Lost

~oOo~

Friends. That was what they had called themselves. Old friends from college, those who he had barely known but they had recognised him while he was out grabbing dinner for himself and his son after work.

Nothing unusual about himself, his hair was tied back, purple polo shirt and name tag, it had been a late shift at the shelter. Lucien had finally decided to message him and tell him he wanted spaghetti for dinner. Typical teenager waiting until the very last moment to make a decision.

He had thrown the grocery bags into his car when he was approached by two men, they seemed familiar, with smiles and open hands they had introduced themselves as friends of his from college. Damien was upfront when he admitted he did not fully remember them, but they had insisted they’d had classes together. Which classes he wondered, but he paid no attention to the nagging apprehension at the back of his mind.

“I’m so sorry, gentlemen, I honestly don’t remember you both that well, perhaps time has changed us too much?”

”Well, you haven’t changed all that much, you just have much longer hair.” One had said still smiling, eyes lingering on Damien’s long hair as he spoke, predatory or had he just imagined that?

Feeling, somewhat, uncomfortable he moved to say his goodbyes but as he did so one of them invited him to grab a quick coffee or a drink, one drink wouldn’t hurt. It sounded like a genuine request, it had been years since he’d spoken to anyone from college, perhaps they truly wanted to catch up with him?

It wasn’t until they led him past the last coffee shop and bar on the block did he believe something was perhaps amiss. However, he chose to give them the benefit of the doubt, some people were good at finding little places off the main street with good food and good prices. Damien was not one to disregard a place just because it seemed a little dingy.

Sunset had been and gone and now they walked down a dark road past an old industrial estate with warehouses and factories lining the grey concrete. They had all been closed and locked up for years. Now they sported vivid graffiti a splash of colour but it offered no comfort to Damien. 

“Fellows, I believe we shall find nothing down here but empty buildings. Let us turn back?” Damien’s request was point-blank ignored as they walked through the industrial estate towards a solitary warehouse at the end. A shudder ran through him, he felt unsafe… What men wandered through such places?

_ ‘You are a fully grown adult, Damien. You can leave whenever you wish to!’ _ The internal argument lasted a few minutes, he stopped walking and this immediately caught the attention of the others who seemed agitated by it.

No longer did they hide their ire when he finally spoke.

“Dear fellows, this is too far off the beaten track for me, I think I’ll be heading home. Please, accept my sincerest apologies, do enjoy your night without me.” With an elegant bow he moved off and intended to leave them. As he turned away someone tugged on his shirt hard enough for him to miss his step and lose his footing causing him to fall back into a chest that seemed scarily close. Strong arms wrapped around him and he was carried off, someone spoke to him but Damien could only hear the blood pounding in his ears.

Was he going to die?

“This is just a bit of fun, Dames. Like old times just guys having fun!” This man in front of him spat out his words with a sneer, voice dripping with malice. Confusion still flooded his mind, who was this man that had taken the effort to find him?

Whoever they were they seemed to take such joy in watching him struggle against the almost iron grip of his other captor.

With little grace, he was dragged into the warehouse and into a room lined with rusted corrugated iron. The whole place was dimly lit by a naked lightbulb that hung by a wire from the ceiling. 

Damien winced as he was thrown on to a metal bench, there were more men there than he recalled walking with, he managed to count at least 4 or maybe 5, some were recognisable but he didn’t have a chance to say anything to them. 

Thick silver tape was smacked over his mouth with enough force his head was thrown back, he struggled to pull it off his hands moving toward his face to remove the tape but someone pulled them back and bound them behind him. Damien wasn’t sure what with but all that truly mattered was that he was being held against his will.

He cried out against the tape begging to be let go as tears formed in his eyes and then streamed down his face. His muffled voice only served as entertainment and his begging was returned with taunts and lewd actions as though none of this bore any consequence to their minds and souls.

What could they possibly want with him? 

He held no qualms with anyone, yes he had argued with people about certain things but it was just passion nothing malicious… Never had he quarrelled with another to the point that a rivalry had sprung up between them.

“We are going to have fun, we’ll give you a makeover and then… Well… You’ll see.” The one that had originally approached him at his car earlier spoke, a voice low and dangerous, he had seemed too happy to see him earlier and now there was only a heated hatred in his eyes and Damien wondered at what point in his life had this man decided he hated him for no reason?

Was there a reason he was unaware of?

Really Damien didn’t want to know the truth but he already did. He knew why they hated him. 

There was a strange buzzing sound at his left and his eyes darted toward the noise, tears leaking from his eyes more so at the sight of the electric razor. He had no doubts in his mind what they had planned to do to him.

“Let’s get rid of the hair first, only faggots wear their hair long.” The words hit him hard, bit into him and tore chunks out of his insides and left him feeling icy with dread. He had not heard this kind of talk for a long time. He lived in a quiet area and his neighbours were kind, he had been safe there.

He was brought back to his cruel situation when the razor buzzed close to his scalp and his long dark hair fell to the floor clump by clump.

How he sobbed against the tape, screamed and struggled, the bonds holding him too tight, unforgiving cutting into his skin.

His hair…

Damien was not a vain man, he liked his clothes to match the era he adored it was just part of his hobby, but his hair. How he loved it. It was a part of his identity, he felt violated and the very fact they were doing this against his will purposely broke him further. 

It wasn’t until the razor stopped and the noise was replaced with anger that Damien realised the group’s plan wasn’t going well. There was hell going on in the warehouse behind, howls of pain men swearing and shouting, the sound of bodies hitting the metal sheeting hard. 

Damien thrashed left and right trying hard to catch a glimpse of the carnage that seemed to be going on. Someone roared in pain and Damien heard the sound of heavy footfalls scrambling over gravel as someone tried to flee the scene. 

The lights went out and Damien shrieked behind the tape, this was his own personal horror movie and he had no idea how the end would play out.

Throat raw from screaming he fell silent there was nothing left in him now. This event had traumatized him to the point that even if he could speak after this he wasn’t sure he would… could…

The room flooded with light and he could hear heavy breathing then the sound of a lighter flaring to life. The smell of cigarette smoke floated into the room. Damien remained still unmoving from the fear that this was not the last of his attack. 

A face appeared before him suddenly though blurred as he tried to make them out through tears of fear. They reached out and the flinch came unbidden. For a moment the hand stilled before starting on the original path and gently pulling the tape from Damien’s lips. He gasped out a sob that he could not stifle. 

“Damien, hey… It’s me, Calder.” That familiar voice brought a relief he didn’t know he possessed inside. Meanwhile, someone behind him sliced through the bonds at his wrists. Damien scrubbed at his eyes using his bare arm to try and dry away his tears before looking up. His newest neighbour Calder stood before him with deep concern colouring his pale face, his dark curly hair falling into his eyes as he looked down at Damien and he reached out offering his hand for him to take. 

Someone snorted behind him trying to smother a derisive laugh but failed. They sounded exactly like Robert.

“Come on, Prince Charming quit with the heart eyes, Damien needs to get home. We’ll call the cops from his. I’ll get someone to watch this place in case anyone tries to clean it out.” The one that sounded just like Robert, who was indeed Robert, spoke before exhaling a lung full of smoke, he put a comforting hand to Damien’s shoulder before Calder helped him to his feet.

It wasn’t until he tried to stand that Damien realised he was shaking violently, shock near split his bones and ate at his insides and before he knew it he was stumbling into the night air to throw up the contents of his stomach.

Boots hit gravel hard scattering tiny stones across the empty lot as Calder ran to catch up, and Damien felt his soothing hand on his back rubbing circles as he sobbed. His own hands rested upon gravel but the stones biting into his hands felt like nothing now. 

Robert said something behind them but Damien couldn’t hear him but it didn’t matter because Calder growled out something that sounded like “Shut the fuck up.” Though, he could not be sure.

Everything after that was a blur. There was a moment fleeting moment where he recalled being gently guided into the back of his own car but did not realise he was home until someone lit a fire in front of him and wrapped him in a blanket. Calder had pushed a mug of tea into his hands and sat beside him on the sofa. The space between those moments was a blank. 

Lucien stood by the window half cast in shadow looking over at his father, the firelight barely reaching his eyes but the unshed tears were apparent. It was clear the young man had no idea what to do or say to make his father feel better. There was no point trying to usher him out the boy would have fought tooth and nail to remain in the room. 

No one in the room mentioned what happened to Damien’s hair because no one knew what to say. How did they bring something up like that when they knew it was the reason the man was sat in a silence fraught with pain? 

Damien hadn’t spoken since Calder and Robert had found him there was no will within him to sought out words and no one pushed him to say anything. His eyes were empty of any emotion as they watched the flickering flames though Calder knew he did not truly see them. While he was outwardly silent his mind careened through the memories still fresh at the forefront and incoherent thoughts screamed and screamed until he began to feel numb.

They had stripped him of his identity. 

Now he struggled to remember who he was. 


End file.
